Total Xat Action!
by Megaman The Gifted One
Summary: 17 people from  have joined in to face this epic adventure. But instead they face each other and must face a horrible host and chef, who will win, who gets the money, Find out in this epic story game, TOTAL XAT Action!  Warning to all viewers that this is rated M for strong language, sexual references, and possible Yaoi scenes im not much of a yuri . on hiatus
1. Prologue: The Cast of Action

The Cast of Xat

Tbi=the gay Dude

Mega=the Pokemon fanatic

Laser=Crazy Boy

Quil=The Over Acheiver

Surfin=The Surfer Dude

Zero=Mr tough guy

Raven=the sarcastic smarty

DCU=The Mischievous

Mark=Animator

Bun=the Sensitive

Rage=the Popular

Val=the Lover

Hyper=The Friend

Mantha=The Broadway Girl

Glace=The Cool Chick

Senris=The Socialist

Luna=the Random


	2. Episode 1: Groudon Rampage

Mis: Welcome to Total Xat Action! That's right no island because that will take too long and it is boring but anyways we are here with 17 contestants here to win One Million dollars or Two Million dollars! With many challenges ahead of them, they face movie themes against each other, including a fabulous host me and a co-host or chef.

***Yuni comes in***

Yuni: Listen... here! You better not use me or hurt someone I care about!

Mis: I promise you I won't hurt anyone you care about Yuni.

Yuni: Ok I believe you, for now.

Mis: anyways let's introduce them all right now!

***a limo bus comes in***

Mis: and here they are!

Yuni: pffft why am I even hired for this.

***all 17 contestants comes out***

Mis: Welcome in Tbi!

TBI: *Is super duper happy and carrying flowers*

Yuni: Little Creeper..

TBI: This world needs to be super peaceful yea ^_^ *spins around*

Mis: *coughs* Gay *coughs* But anyways please welcome our 2nd contestant Raven.

Raven: By the possibilities of winning this game is futile I guess my chances are 58%.

TBI: *puts hat on Raven*

Raven: O…k? Whatever floats your boat? I guess.

Yuni: Ok seriously who picks the people, WHO PICKS THEM!

Mis: Shush but welcome our 3rd contestant Mantha!

Mantha: Surely this game will be fun I hope there would be Broadway themes like Phantom of the Opera or my most favorite Wicked!

Mis: I'll take note of that…

TBI: ehhh not my type...

Raven: Phantom of the Opera is my favorite play but mostly "Wicked" is the Number one play of all times.

TBI: I*sings* I Kissed a boy and I liked it!

Yuni: Gross… DX

Mis: Before this turns more weirder welcome our 4th contestant Rage

Rage: *breathes in and out* OMG I LOVE THIS GAME HI PEOPLE ON TV IM RAGE!

Mis: *Hears phone calls* I See she's quite the most attractive one..

Yuni: I don't even see it.

Mis: 5th contestant. Bun!

Bun: Hi guys please don't hurt me I'm quite really into stuff but I don't cry that much but im brave as always. *sees Rage*

Rage: Bun!

Bun: Rage! Good to see you again. ^_^

TBI: Them again pfft. But it's good to see them again for since like 2 years.

Mantha: I Hope they like this one play called. "Mary Poppins"

Mis: Next contestant our 6th one is Surf.

Surf: Hi guys good to see you all again.

Raven: I don't even know any of these people except for Quil and Mega of course but I don't think they might be coming...

Rage and Bun: Good to see you Surf!

Surf: glad to see you girls as well.

TBI: Hey hey hey Surf nice to see you again.

Surf: Good to see you too.

Mis: 7th and 8th contestant is Senris and Glace.

Senris: Hello peoples!

Glace: Me and Senris are here *winks and poses*

Mis: What is it with best friends! Whatever what the f*ck I still get paid.

Yuni: Let the 9th contestant and 10th contestants introduce themselves!

Mis: Who are Quil and Laser.

Quil: I Swear I can win this game no matter what I played so much of this I will go to the bitter end! Even if I have to ruin stuff and get 4th place.

Laser: hahaha this game shall be fun and seeing everyone again I am really excited.

Raven: Great to see Quil again! I am soooo excited weee *sarcastic*

Bun: Awesome to see Quil and Laser again this is so exciting.

Rage: Mhm ikr aren't u too excited Surf?

TBI: What about -?

Surf: Yea I am so excited who else is here?

Mis: Now we introduce our next set of people our 11th and 12th contestants.

Yuni: They are Luna and Mark.

Luna: RAVEN! HI HI *waves* *waves* *stares* *waves* *waves*

Raven: Wow this is excellent seeing two buddies of mine including Chicken Little over there but yea.

TBI: That hurts my feelings ;-;

Mark: Wow great to see some people I know.

***everyone else but Mantha agrees***

Mantha: I wonder who else watches broadways like me D:.

Mis: Our 13th and 14th contestants are Hyper and DCU!

Hyper: BUN! Rage! Great to see you guys again *they group hug*

DCU: Wow great to see some good friends of mine. *in mind* So much I can do to use *smirks*

Mark: Good eye mate, at least I can have some friends to help us with whatever we are here for.

Yuni: Anyways our 15th and 16th contestants are Mega and Val.

Val: Hi guys glad to see you all again *waves hi*

Mega: I'm in it to win it people and so glad to see all friends of mine o.o weird that I know almost every one of you and most of you don't know each other that much.

***everyone glares at Mega, 5 minutes passed and crickets chirping***

Mis: Before this gets awkward welcome our last contestant our 17th contestant Zero!

Raven: Ahhh the dude I know.

Mega: Man it's great to see you again Z!

Zero: Nice to see you again after these years.

Mega: It's been only 1-2 years and we are all 14-15 ish.

Quil: Zero, glad to see you again.

Zero: Glad to see you.. not.

Yuni: Ok then everyone I made this *gives everyone Cheese pizza* Eat up and meet me and Mis in the trams or those bus thingies.

All: Who is she!

Mis: Oh she's new, her name is Yuni she's a bit shy at first but cares so very much.

Yuni: I do ok! Sheesh..

***15 minutes later after everyone eats their pizza then they enter the vehicle bus tram***

Mis: Ok let's go! *drives off*

Yuni: Hello you 17 contestants, you know me by now I am Yuni the Co-host of this fabulous show right now you are all selected to compete and face each other to win the grand prize of –

Mis: ONE MILLION DOLLARS OR!

Yuni: TWO MILLION BUCKS!

*Everyone gets excited*

Yuni: On your left you see the building with stairs and curtains those are called the confessions aka the Star Confessions.

***In Star confessions***

Yuni: You will be able to confess in here, your thoughts what u want to say, even tell some daring secrets,

TBI: Wow a confession full of makeup and clothes ohhh including other stuff, man this confession has everything.

Val: I have feelings for this one guy, let's hope he likes me!

***Confessions end***

Yuni: And if you look to your both right and left you see some sets most of those will be your challenges well you will see soon enough what we mean by "challenges".

***confessions***

Mark: I understand the word challenges but what do they have in mind for a challenge?

***confessions end***

Mis: Ok then there are a total of 17 of you correct for now you guys we have arrived to our stop.

***The group looks around and sees they are in a city set in the middle of the street***

Zero: Dude where the heck are we doing in the middle of no where?

Yuni: Oh yea guys be careful because well. Bye! ***disappears from a smoke bomb***

Mis: Um Yuni is on her way to safety which is the trailers.

Mark: What does he mean by safety?

Surf: Yea I am quite curious.

?: ROAR!

Hyper: AHHH WHATS GOING ON?

Bun: OMG! Where or what are we gonna do!

Mis: This is the first challenge people! The challenge is to find the trailers before our little Groudon Monster friend finds you and put you in our dungeon or captive cave.

Mega: Wait I thought Groudon never goes to the cities; he lives in a volcano or something! But also how can he even be real!

Mis: Well we bought it and designed it!

***They all see the monster walking by and in the monster control room***

Yuni: *giggles* This is really fun, I think my job isn't half bad at all!

***Back at the city***

Mis: Ready! Set! Action!

***Cricket chirps***

Mis: It means go!

Bun: Lets go!

Quil: *pushes hyper* No ima win!

DCU: *jumps over Quil* Not on my watch!

Senris: *runs through with Glace* Good luck!

Mis: Who will win? Who will find the trailers? Who would our first victim be? Let's check it out!

***everyone runs through the beach***

Mega: huff..huff…*falls*

Val: *looks back* Hey Mega right?

Mega: WH-what?

Val: *helps up* Be careful next time come on *runs with him* We got a challenge to win!

Mega: And why you helping me?

Val: Never leave a man behind is what those sayings say right?

Mega: Your right!

***Confessions***

Mega: With Val by my side I can be surely for the best of us will be able to win together!

Val: Score one for Val.

***Confessions end***

Raven: Hmm? *looks behind and sees Bun standing* Bun what the heck you doing?

Bun: I'm scared!

Raven: O_O DUCK!

Bun: Huh?

***monster grabs bun and takes her to the captive place***

Raven: Warned her but what the fishes catch is what the hottest ones get.

Bun: AHHH DX! Watch the body please!

***Bun is dropped into a house***

Bun: Hmm? *looks around* This isn't so bad since its safe here but I will get bored if no one else is with me.

Surf: *hiding in umbrella* No one will find me here.

Mantha: …. *opens the umbrella* Hello!

Surf: Oh hi Mantha.

Mantha: You think hiding will be good enough what if that monster doesn't look where it's going and crushes you!

Surf: You could be right. But I think the trailers aren't here they must be.. *remembers* I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!

Mantha: Really that's great lead the way!

Surf: Ok let's go Man-

***both Mantha and Surf are grabbed***

Mantha: Crap! This is the end!

Surf: Don't worry Mantha, we will survive this!

***both are dropped into the house***

Bun: Hi guys!

Surf: Bun you got caught?

Bun: Yeah it is really sad I got caught first.

Mantha: Well I hope the others will do a lot better before the others catch them.

Surf: Also this captive place isn't that bad. It looks like a good result for us to start off with.

Mantha: *on TV watching* I love watching Lion King, anyone wanna watch with?

Surf and Bun: We both love that movie!

Surf: Since we were kids right!

Bun: I know right!

***in another place***

Glace: AHHH! *running*

Senris: It won't get us it won't get us.

DCU: *comes out of bush* It will get you *laughs*

***monster grabs DCU, then Senris and Glace***

DCU: Dang it this is so not far!

Glace: Taste karma b*tch!

Senris: Yea taste karma!

DCU: T_T so mean...

***they get placed in the house***

Surf: Hi guys!

Mantha: We are watching Lion King wanna join?

DCU: Sure!

Glace and Senris: Agreed.

***in confessions***

Rage: Hyper that monster won't find us in here right?

Hyper: I hope so he won't bother to look in here.

***they are caught and grabbed***

Rage: You had to jynx us.

Hyper: I am really sorry…

***they get placed in house***

Surf: *sighs* Hi Hyper and Rage movie?

DCU: Lion King?

Hyper: Nahh we will go over there.

Rage: Mhm yea I agree we will go snack.

***at the streets***

TBI: I hate this why us!

Laser: No clue dude you followed us and led him here!

Quil: Way to go TBI!

Luna: Raven and guys we should totally run!

Raven: *running* I am so psychic on that!

Luna: Right…

*they run and run*

Raven: *trips* This is great just great!

***Monster grabs all 5***

Laser: Perfect we got caught *glares at TBI*

TBI: My bad jeez.

Quil: And we were so close!

***soon they get dropped in the house***

Quil: I see this is like a resort prison…

Laser: *rushes to the food stand* YUM!

TBI: Ok so we hang out here awesome..

DCU: Movie? Lion King we are close to the end.

Rage: Hmmm we all know what happens lets see what the others are up to.

Hyper: Yea we found out like so *changes TV to the other contestants*

***everyone else watches***

Luna: Ohhh I see some people are hiding like us!

***at the other areas***

Mark: Pheew.. It's safe guys!

Val: Well we were smart enough to hide

Mega: *nods head* Yea I think we are the last 4

Zero: Yep banding together to make sure we find those trailers I see we can win this!

All: YEA!

Groudon: ROAR!

Zero: RUN!

Mega: *runs* Come on guys!

Val: *running* I'm right behind you!

Mark: …

Zero: *Running* Come on Mark get over here!

Mark: *Runs in another direction*

Mega: Traitor…

***monster grabs Mark***

Mark: DANG IT!

Mega: Oh looks like someone got caught

Zero: Wait what's that over there!

Val: Looks like a house and two things next to it.

Mega: Come on I think we are close!

***all 3 run***

Groudon: ROAR! Grr?

***Mechanical functions happen***

Yuni: Hmm? Uhhh…

***monster releases mark***

Mark: *runs after the 3*

Mis: It is neck to neck between the four! But who will win!

Yuni: Umm groudon is having technical difficulties.

Mis: Yea I know but just wait I want to see which of the four will win.

Yuni: Ok.

Hyper: Who is gonna win!

Quil: Hmm between everyone I know I bet Mega like always…

Yuni: Hmmm *moves monster* GOT IT!

Mega: Huh? *sees monster moving fast* AHHH

***monster grabs Zero and Mega***

Zero: Well we were close right.

Mega: Mhm I know. BUT GO VAL!

Zero: Well between everyone let's just watch.

Mega: yea!

Mark: I will win this challenge!

Val: Oh ho ho not on my watch.

***both are neck to neck running to the trailers with their life***

Mis: Ok and the winner is!

***everyone exits to see***

Mark: YA! *runs passed Val and arrives first*

Mis: Well congratulations Mark you are our winner of our SEMI challenge

All: WHAT?

Mis: Well come with me to the next REAL challenge.

***confessions***

Mega: That was so hilarious and here I thought Mark would win some kind of reward.

Mark: Grr damn you statistics of knowledge!

Val: Well I was like the only girl to ever survive till the end and I got 2nd that makes me the best girl to ever compete.

Zero: Well we were close but I do wonder what the REAL challenge was.

Hyper: Well the rest of us prisoners in the house had our fun; we talked more about each other then ever! At least now we can enjoy ourselves.

***confessions end***

Mis: Ok bon appetite!

Yuni: I made it myself. Also there is a key inside and the first one to find it wins something cool.

*everyone begins to eat and carefully find the key*

TBI: I don't want to eat this *throws food on wall and sees something shiny*

TBI: Huh?

***TBI finds the key***

TBI: I FOUND IT!

Yuni: And TBI wins the reward.

Mis: Now you get to pick the trailer for the boys to live in with ya!

Yuni: That's right boys and boys sleep in one trailer, girls and girls sleep in the other.

***outside***

Mis: Now TBI you get first dibs on which trailer to get. Are you going to choose the pink one or the Green one?

TBI: Hmmm…I pick green.

Mis: Very ba- what?

Yuni: I thought you were gonna get pink.

TBI: To all you folks who are watching this or what not. I AM NOT COMPLETELY GAY! _

Yuni: Enjoy ur trailers people.

***they enter there own trailers***

Mark: Neat this is a great place to talk and sleep in.

Zero: Ehh I call top bunk.

Mega: Want me to take lower one?

Zero: Whatever dude you can sleep there.

Raven: You and me Mark?

Mark: Sure do you want to sleep at top or bottom.

Raven: Top bunk.

Mark: Agreed I get the bottom bunk.

Laser: I get the top one.

Quil: I get the bottom one.

DCU: Hmmm.

Surf: Bottom bunk for me.

DCU: Then I get the top one.

TBI: That leaves me with two beds thanks guys ^_^.

***at the girls side***

Bun: I get the top one.

Rage: Bottom for me please.

Hyper: Bottom Val top?

Val: Sure I like to sleep up high.

Glace: Bottom bunk!

Senris: TOP! I CALLED IT!

Luna: whatevs..

Mantha: I get the top bunk.

Luna: Sure I get the bottom then.

***outside***

Mis: Looks like they got their bunks and faced their first challenge.

Yuni: I had fun I love this job.

Mis: Who will win? Who will lose? What will there next challenge be? And is there ever gonna be an elimination. Find out on TOTAL XAT ACTION!

Thanks for reading this nice story sorry it took me long to post it I had troubles but thanks! More to soon come! I do not own any material of Total Drama Action or Pokemon. Characters are my friends and I decided to do a based story on it :D. Come back for Episode 2: Acting or Action!


	3. Episode 2: Acting or Action

Episode 2 Acting or Action

Mis: Last time on Total Xat Action! 17 campers came into the Studio Lot, where they met each other, some knew each other for so long, with a new person named Yuni my fabulous Co-host, the contestants faced a challenge with a monster that is called Groudon and must avoid it while finding the trailers, in the end it was between Mark and Val to finish the race which Mark wins the race, he gets a special reward later on which I will not tell, later on they had to find a key and they ate food but TBI threw the food away and found the key earning the guys a great trailer, what will happen? Who will win this challenge? What kind will it be, FIND OUT IN THIS AWESOME EPISODE OF, TOTAL XAT ACTION!

***theme plays***

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,you guys are on my mind (camera moves around going through Mis who is driving a cart and it goes to cliff and going down to a pool)

You ask me what I wanted to be**, **and now I think the answer is plain to see… (Mantha and Hyper are swimming and see a shark and swim away in fear, while above Zero is riding surf board dodging objects and gets hit by one and falls in pool)

I wanna be famous! (Mega is seen Shooting and is surrounded by Val and Senris and Mega groans)

I wanna live close to the Sun! Pack your bags 'cause I've already won! (Rage and Bun are sunbathing while Glace smiles with a shine, in Star Confessions Luna and Raven are talking and discussing while being sprayed by TBI's water and he laughs)

Everything to prove nothing in my way! (Surf and Laser are chasing each other and waves at camera and Bear roars and scares Surf away while Laser chases the bear down)

I'll get there one day, 'Cause I wanna be famous (a limo comes in and Quil is seen in it smirking and smiling and waves and opens a door and cameras are flashing)

Nananananananananananananana (Mark is seen running through the paparazzi and posing and it ends up at a couch)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous, I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous (DCU and Yuni are seen about to kiss then they see the camera. Soon later the screen comes out with everyone on the couches with a big sign that says Total Xat Action showing)

***in guys trailers***

TBI: Man guys you need to wake up…

Raven: Why should we wake up, if Mis needs us he would call us by now.

Mark: ***writing in journal***

Surf: What are you writing about Mark?

Mark: Stuff like my personal life.

Surf: You mean like a diary?

Mark: Something like that.

Mega: No fair Zero!

Zero: 5 wins over 0, dude you need to train you Pokémon a lot harder.

Quil: Nerds...

Zero: Ehh I only play when I get bored ok.

Mega: I do not suck, I just well.

Laser: Who cares let me go back to freaking sleep!

Raven: Anyone seen DCU?

Mega: Last time I saw him was he left 2 hours ago.

Zero: Ok dude…

TBI: Just my luck I guess.

Mark: What do you mean just your luck?

TBI: I don't want to explain something that might happen later on alright?

***at the girls side***

Bun: Hey Rage.

Rage: Yes?

Bun: I am so bored.

Rage: Hi "I am so bored" –_sarcastically_-

Bun: Not funny girl.

Val: ***yawns* **Morning peeps.

Hyper: Morning Val.

Val: Has Mis called us yet.

Senris: Nope he didn't yet.

Glace: Yea and I see the girl is reading good books I see.

Luna: whatever ***is reading book backwards***

Mantha: She sure loves to read ***on DVD player and watching Wizard of Oz***

***near the stalls***

DCU: This is a good way to relax ^_^

Yuni: ***Walking alone with stuff in hands and can't see and accidently bumps into DCU***

Yuni: Sorry!

DCU: It's ok Yuni.

***DCU helps Yuni with her stuff and both touch each other's hands***

Yuni: Ummmm…

DCU: uhhhh…

***DCU sees Yuni blushing***

DCU: Do you wanna?

Yuni: Not now thank you but ***walks passed* **Come by at 7:45 PM. I wanna have a chat.

***Yuni leaves***

DCU: Wow. What just happened?

***Star confessions***

Yuni: This is plain weird for me my heart is pumping like a lot when I see DCU but I had eyes for this Laser dude since last year but… What do I do!

DCU: Someone has a little something for me.

***Star confessions end***

Mis: ***blows air horn and speaks to megaphone* **

_Mis talks onto the megaphone and tells the campers to come to the Mess Hall for an important announcement. Yuni came late as unexpectedly which confuses Mis on why she was late, it didn't matter to him, but then they all come to the Mess Hall._

***in mess hall***

Mark: What now Mis?

Mis: Well each of you will get one script.

Mega: One?

Mis: Yes Mega one! Because since there are 17 of you… Yuni care to explain.

Yuni: You will get into groups 4 people exact but one group will have 5.

Mis: Yes and also whoever group does the best performance wins immunity, BUT that is not all.

Yuni: That group will have to compete against each other in another challenge but this time, you need to do your very best, and we won't tell you till the winners are announced.

Mis: So get grouping.

_All of the contestants try to get into a group_

Mega: Ok so we become a group?

Val: Yep Mega, including with?

Zero: Me of course.

Hyper: ***goes up to*** Can I join the group?

Val: Sure Hyper you can join our group.

Zero: It's alright with me.

Mega: Ok we are a group!

Mis: You guys are group?

Mega: We come up with a name?

Mis: Yea, what group name are u guys called?

_The four of them huddle together and think and discuss_

Hyper: We got it.

Mis: Say it then.

Mega: We are known as.

Val: The only group ever to come.

Zero: We will bring you down.

Hyper: The awesome group known as.

***they pose***

Hyper, Zero, Val, and Mega: Group Rocket!

_A rocket symbol appears above_

Mis: Coolio group name the pose the naming stuff plus 10 points.

_There is 13 left and all are still looking for a group_

Bun: So Rage you and me in a group?

Rage: Yep I agree Bun.

Quil: Can Laser and I join?

Rage: Sure boys you can surely join.

Laser: Yes!

Mis: Ok then your group name?

_They all huddle together like what Group Rocket did and they discuss and plan_

Laser: ***says it softly and stealthy*** The team with the swiftest mights the star of the show ***poses*** Laser the stealthy crazy boy!

Rage: ***smiles and winks* **No one shall suppress my mighty charm and my hot looks ***does hand stand*** I am the amazing Rage!

Quil: ***does triple flip* **No man is a match for us group because ***poses*** we shall be victorious!

Bun: ***hops around and lands on Rage's feet while standing*** If you think you got guts you are wrong we got stealth, style, and laughter, we are known as! ***poses***

Bun, Rage, Quil, and Laser: Group Mighty Boulders!

Mis: Hmm I love the poses I love the performance, so plus 10 too.

_Nine people left and they all still look for a group_

Mantha: DCU you and me in a group?

DCU: Sure thing.

Raven: You guys in a group?

Luna: Cause we need a hand.

TBI: ***goes up to*** Can I join with?

DCU: Yea you can TBI!

Luna and Raven: It's ok with us.

Mis: So you guys are seem ready got what it takes. Show me what you got!

Raven: Right now?

Mis: ***looks at clock*** Times up! You should have discussed when you had the time to do it.

Raven: Wow we have so much time to do this right now ***claps sarcastically***

Yuni: Just do it before he gets mad.

Mantha: ***air guitars and music out of nowhere plays***

Mis: Hmm?

TBI: ***air drums like a beat to Mantha's guitar* **

Raven: ***air guitars like a bass following the rhythm of both instruments***

DCU and Luna: ***both pretend to sing and fireworks happen at end***

Mis: Wow that was amazing I even love the music and better yet 15 points for creativity.

Quil: What! Even with our awesome poses you give them more points.

Mis: Not my fault you guys are not this creative.

Yuni: That leaves one more group.

Mark: You mean us?

Yuni: No I'm talking about the other group backstage; of course it's you guys.

Glace: So group what do we do?

Surf: Idk…

Senris: I know a strategy!

_Group 4 gets together and talks with one another_

Mis: Time is up show me your best people.

Mark: M!

Surf: S!

Glace: G!

Senris: S!

All: We are Group MSGS!

Mis: *laughs* Wow quick and stylish but boring, plus 5.

Yuni: I will explain what you guys will be doing.

Laser: Yea right princess, don't mess up.

Yuni: ***glares at Laser*** But anyways all 4 of you groups will be doing a mini skit or acting challenge that involves everyone.

Mantha: Finally we are getting somewhere.

Mark: Leave the mechanism to me.

Yuni: Except that you guys will be ASSIGNED to a movie scene.

Rage: Crap.

Hyper: Oh well.

Yuni: Group 1 will be doing the scene "Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better."

Hyper: That song man I am not very good at singing…

Mega: How does it go?

Zero: ***twitch***

***Star confessions***

Zero: That song utterly annoys me.

Yuni: You know what they say; a good song equals a good quality set of points.

Rage: Wow and this day just keeps getting better and better.

***Star confessions end***

Mis: Ok Yuni next group please.

Yuni: Mighty Boulders, you will be doing Matrix dodge scene with guns!

Quil: O_O Uhhh what?

Laser: Weeeeee I love to play with them.

Mis: Paintball guns.

Quil: ***sighs in relief***

Yuni: Group 3 will be doing a romance scene.

DCU: Oh I have something that will be very romantic ***looks at Yuni***

Yuni: ***blushes at*** Uhhhh carry on!

***Star confessions***

Mis: What's going on with Yuni, she hasn't been herself lately.

Glace: Love is in the air ***whistles like a wolf***

***Star confessions end***

Yuni: Group MSGS will be doing a dance scene.

Val: Wait so they get an action scene, a romance scene, and a dancing theme, but we get a musical singing theme!

Yuni: I don't write the script.

Mega: Val come on, we can do this besides how much time do we even have?

Mis: 30 minutes.

Zero: Well we better get practicing then.

_30 minutes have passed and the 4 groups practiced what they are going to be doing and DCU and Yuni were nowhere in sight._

Raven: Where is DCU?

Luna: Idk dude, look around that tree.

TBI: Um no thanks.

***behind the tree***

Yuni: So DCU right?

DCU: Mhm, that's my name Yuni.

Yuni: Listen I know we have our differences since last time but it was all in the past but if you want to like some-

_Then DCU gave Yuni a kiss and both of them began to make-out._

Yuni: DCU... I…..I….I…

DCU: ***puts finger on Yuni's lips*** Shhhh, let's just make our love forever.

Yuni: ***blushes*** Yes I would love to.

***star confessions***

_Yuni and DCU are kissing in the confessions._

Mis: Where is Yuni when I need her! If she keeps this lateness and goofing off time, my manager might fire her and replace her.

Laser: Yuni is…just plain weird.

***Star confessions end***

DCU: Sorry I was late guys can you ever forgive me?

Mantha: Sure but you owe me more CD's of my favorite Disney Movie!

TBI: If you give me 10 dollars then yes.

Raven: _-sarcastically- _yes, I highly forgive you for your actions.

Luna: Don't listen to TBI, at least you're here for the challenge that you left us to practice with!

Mis: Alright Team 2 you go up first.

Rage: Wait why isn't Team Rocket going up first?

Yuni: Because we randomized who goes first that's what.

Bun: I don't think I can do the challenge guys.

Quil: Don't give up hope. We can win the challenge if we believe!

Laser: Let's do the matrix scene then.

_Soon Bun, Rage, Quil and Laser are in agent outfits and get ready to perform their scenes. Soon Rage and Bun point their guns at Quil and Laser, who then uses their paintball guns to shoot at them. However Quil jumps in air spinning to dodge them with quickness and style, while Laser leans back dodging with a smile. Then Quil and Laser counter with by shooting their paintball guns at Bun and Rage who extremely were hit, and both fall to the ground in slow-motion._

Mis: Wow that was action I totally like how you guys use your paintball guns and costumes in this scene.

Quil: We did awesome didn't we Mis?

Mis: Not until I grade the others too, thank you very much.

Yuni: Will Team MSGS come up next please?

Mark: Dancing is the theme of our scene right?

Mis: Yep correct Mark dude.

Glace: Wow you rhymed theme and scene together Mark!

Senris: Come on team MSGS, we can do our scene and win!

_Soon Mark, Surf, Glace, and Senris are all in Hip-Hop outfits. Mark does a triple backflip. Surf begins to breakdance by spinning on the floor, Glace then freestyles with Senris doing the 8 Count. Soon all 4 begin to dance in sync to Hip Hop of the song "On The Floor" and then end it with a point to the readers._

Mis: This is what this show is about; dancing, action, romance, and singing!

Mega: We haven't even gone up yet.

Yuni: Thanks for the reminder so you guys go up first.

Zero: Way to go Mega ***facepalm***

Hyper: Let's just get this over with, so we do not humiliate ourselves.

_Mega and Val are in ballroom clothing, while Hyper is in a maid costume with Zero in a butler's uniform. Soon Mega and Val sing the song, but in half of the song Hyper takes in for Val with a loud high-pitched sound and was forced to stop._

Mis: Ok, one never let Hyper sing and two the scene was going so well.

Zero: …

***star confessions***

Zero: Is it me or did Hyper lose her voice?

Hyper: ***talking in a low voice*** Oh no, I lost my voice.

Rage: Weird thing is, Hyper has a good voice in singing, and now she lost it for the group.

Hyper: When I said I am very horrible at singing, I lied.

***star confessions end***

Yuni: Well then, Group 3 who didn't come up with a name

Mis: Oh yea the rest did the group names and they didn't.

DCU: It's Group On Tone!

Yuni: On Tone?

Raven: Yea

Mis: No deduction or any sorts of penalty so just go on with your scene so I can grade it already.

_Mantha is in a cute red dress and TBI is in a tuxedo while Raven is the waiter who takes their order, while Luna plays the piano and DCU is playing the violin. Soon Mantha and TBI hold hands and then flowers begin to bloom on table, a candle is lit, and romantic music plays when they kiss. But after that TBI flips the table and burns the table and set and soon the fire is then extinguished._

Mis: Romance scene is normal and good the music fits the setting until TBI burned it all down.

TBI: ***laughs*** Haha sorry Mis.

Yuni: Ok then so far everyone did their scenes and soon Mis here will decide who wins this part of today's challenge.

Mis: Not only that the winning group is immune, however only two people in that group will win immunity!

All: ***gasp***

Yuni: That is right, so anyways Mis who has won this fabulous challenge of the acting scene?

Mis: Well I will tell who didn't win, Group "On Tone" did not win including Team Mighty Boulders.

Quil: Come on, we did the most exciting dodging scenes and practiced till our hearts dropped!

Laser: Cut us some slack man, before I go bonkers.

DCU: We tried guys didn't we?

Raven and Luna: Agreed

Mis: So Group Rocket and Group MSGS! Who will win this fabulous chance to win immunity and still have a chance to beat everyone else? So, now that team who wins this fabulous challenge is!

***drum rolls***

Mis: Team MSGS!

Mark: No way we did it! Surf, Glace, and Senris we did it this is awesome!

Glace: Well so that means we have to compete against each other to win this immunity

Yuni: Actually there will be two winners for this immunity

Glace: Oh never mind then carry on.

Mis: Now this is one simple challenge or yet very difficult for you four.

Senris: What is the challenge Mis?

Mis: You guys don't do anything because the contestants here will vote for the winner!

Mega: Wait so you mean that we just stand here and vote for who we want to win?

Mis: Well technically that, but it will be explained later on so guys get voting!

Bun: I want Surf to win.

Rage: I second that, Surf must win this challenge 3.

Hyper: I totally agree, Surf you got my vote.

Surf: Awesome I got three votes from my friends awesome!

Quil: Mark, he seems to be doing the leadership skills and I find his talents to be amusing.

Laser: I do not care oh I vote for so Senris.

Luna: Senris, I will not say my reason why so whatever.

Raven: Mark, because he did very strong indeed last time and should be the head to win this immunity.

DCU: Well Glace of course because I don't want her left out to be not voted right?

Mega: Yep, that's super nice of you DCU.

DCU: Thanks for your compliment that will cheer me up later on.

Mega: No problem.

Val: I want Glace to win this, because hello, who run this world?

TBI: Girls?

Val: You know your song so well TBI hahahaha xD.

Mantha: I want Senris to win, because I truly find her skills noble and pride.

TBI: I say Mark should win this.

Mis: Ok then that's 3 votes for Surf, 3 votes for Mark, 2 votes for Glace, and 3 votes for Senris.

Yuni: Zero and Mega you both need to vote who you want to win this immunity, but if you plan to vote Glace I highly suggest that you be careful, because the last person to vote gets pressured on.

Zero: I choose overall, that Surf should win this, no ifs ands or buts.

Mis: Ok Mega, you are the last pick, the more pressure is on you because-

***Mis gets interrupted when Mega speaks who he voted for***

Mega: I choose Senris, why because I have a feeling that we need an opposite gender immunity right?

Yuni: Seems fair enough so anyways congrats to Senris and Surf, you both won immunity!

Surf: Alright thank you both for voting for me to win this immunity.

Senris: I feel so much energy in me that is full of excitement.

Yuni: When Mis said that everything else will be explained later on well this is it.

Mis: So since that is decided, you all should meet me at the Royal Contestants Ceremony!

***Soon at the Royal Contestants Ceremony***

Mis: ***speaking on a microphone*** Welcome contestants to your first elimination ceremony ever! Here you will vote for who you want off this game; however the people who won immunity which are Surf and Senris cannot go home if they are ever voted. If you look beside you there is a voting device which will let you vote off the fellow contestant you want off.

***Yuni comes in a beautiful sapphire dress***

Yuni: Well if you are safe you receive these special treats.

Mis: They are very random treats for those who are safe and today's special is Lobster!

***star confessions***

Mantha: At first I wanted to cry, but I remembered that eating a lobster is like eating Sebastian from _The Little Mermaid._

***star confessions end***

Mis: So get to voting contestants, select who you want to go.

***all contestants vote for their perspective choices***

Yuni: Ok then, the votes is casted by you fellow contestants.

Mis: *_smiles*_ And the Lobster meals go to!

Mis: Senris, Surf, Hyper, Bun, Rage, Laser, Quil, and Mark.

Senris: Wow this lobster looks very delicious!

Surf: Can I have some salt on mine?

Bun and Hyper: It smells very funky.

Rage: It's because you both never ate seafood before.

Mark: I hope these lobsters aren't extinct!

Laser: ***eating lobster***

Quil: Well just dig in then.

Mis: Ok the others who also received lobsters are.

Mis: Luna, Raven, Val, Mantha, Glace, and Zero.

Luna: Is it alive? ***pokes the lobster***

Raven: No, it's not it is dead as a rock.

Mantha: I am not a seafood type person though.

Zero: A rare deliquesce to eat lobster at a game we are playing in.

Glace: No comment.

Yuni: That leaves Mega, DCU, and TBI.

Mis: Ok then, DCU for some reason you came late to the rehearsals for your group challenge while you were busy doing your own business, Mega maybe just of your jinxing towards everyone else, and TBI we most others don't like your happiness a lot so it's a bit bitter towards my nerves.

Yuni: And this lobster goes to Mega.

Mega: Excellent, and this lobster looks like Corphish.

Mis: DCU and TBI, the bottom two, and this last lobster goes to!

***after a dramatic music sequence***

Yuni: It goes to DCU congrats for staying for another day here on Total Xat Action!

DCU: Hooray! ***Winks at Yuni***

TBI: You're kidding me right?

Mis: Nope the vote says it all, so adios!

***TBI then walks down the Golden Brick Carpet and then enters the Limo of Luxury and it leaves***

Zero: So TBI is gone, so that means we live another day.

Mis: Now it is time for team picking.

Val: Knew this would be happening!

Yuni: First off Senris and Surf you both will be picking your team members; however ladies go first so Senris you start off.

Mis: Before you pick, we do it boy girl, girl boy vice versa ok?

Senris: Fine then I choose Mark to join my team.

Mark: Alright then.

Surf: I choose Glace to join my team.

Glace: Oh ok then, I guess I am on Surf's team.

Senris: Ok then I choose Mantha to join my team.

Mantha: Thanks, I am looking forward to have this opportunity!

Surf: I pick Raven.

Raven: Oh fine, I was planning to doodle on a wall.

Senris: I choose Laser to join my team.

Laser: Here comes crazy town.

Surf: Luna come forth.

Luna: Me and Raven on the same team, we have a lot of plans together.

Senris: I want Rage to join mine.

Rage: Well it will be a great honor to join your team Senris.

Senris: Anytime Rage.

Surf: I want Quil to join my team.

Quil: Alright anything for my teammates at least.

Mis: So far Hyper, Bun, DCU, Val, Mega, and Zero are the last ones guys.

Senris: I will pick Zero.

Zero: ***shrugs*** Well sure.

Surf: I pick Bun to join my team.

Bun: Ok as long no one hurts me ok?

Surf: Sure thing then Bun.

Senris: Hmmm.

***Star Confessions***

Mega: At first I was like wait wasn't me and DCU at the bottom 3 and the only guys but then again I wonder why they aren't picking me.

Senris: So I have to pick Hyper or Val, out of the both Val did well on the first day including the challenges, but for Hyper ruining the challenge I do not want her so.

***Star Confessions end***

Senris: I pick Val.

Val: Yay!

Surf: DCU or Mega which one is the challenge person to win this for the team whatever it is.

Raven: I suggest you pick the strongest one.

Surf: I pick DCU to be with us.

DCU: Alright then.

Senris: So I guess that means we get Mega.

Surf: And for us Hyper joins our team.

Mis: Alright then since we got both teams made up and they are even 8 vs. 8, but remember when an elimination happens like TBI, the game will come to an end sooner than the blink of an eye.

Mantha: So anyways do we need team names?

Mis: Well of course and your team names were set up by us.

Yuni: Surf's team name is called Team Pow!

Glace: Pow? Is that all?

DCU: Hmm Pow Block like in Super Mario Brothers?

Mis: And Senris Team name is Team Smack!

Rage: Interesting team name.

Yuni: Well anyways this game will be much difficult since you all have to cooperate with each other so anyways go get some rest and tomorrow another challenge will commence.

Mis: Oh yea here's something special this season.

Yuni: I even disagree with this, and I don't like it.

Mega: Which is?

Mis: When a team loses and sends someone home, they have to pick one person to sleep with Yuni and get bored.

***Star confessions***

Yuni: This is why I hate this exception, only till the merge has come and this ends, but also I truly wish that someone will talk to me more.

Raven: I feel displeased with this losing penalty.

***Star confessions end***

Yuni: Well anyways since the teams are made.

Mis: Go get some rest contestants.

***They leave***

_Soon the contestants go back to their trailers saying goodnight and most importantly to have a good time and making sure they don't let the competition get in their heads._

***in the guy's trailer***

Surf: Woot team captain me and also what do you guys think about me dating?

Mega: No comment.

***in Star Confessions***

Mega: As if I see him dating, besides whose the one that has much knowledge in games, well even though I suck at them a lot, but at least I have Miyuki ***hugs Pikachu plush toy***

Laser: Seriously, Yuni does scare me so many times, I won't forgive her what she did last time, and I am so not going to say it because it utterly annoys me.

***Star Confessions end***

Yuni: Man today was a great day indeed, someone likes me a lot and my heart pumps every time and this was not supposed to happen to me before.

***knock knock***

Yuni: Come in!

DCU: ***comes in*** Hi Yuni what's up?

Yuni: Oh DCU, what you doing here and I am fine thank you very much.

DCU: So do you wanna?

Yuni: Right now?

DCU: I do not know, are you sure you want to though.

Yuni: Well it is just for one day right?

DCU: Mhm.

***outside***

Mis: So much drama and so much pain going on this episode or yet mostly the good stuff. Who will win tomorrow's challenge? Who will lose and receive the penalty to sleep with Yuni? What is the next challenge? Will there be more people like TBI to go home? Find our next time on this exciting episode of TOTAL! XAT! ACTION!

Sorry for taking so long, I had a busy time so anyways episode 3 is coming up.

Upcoming episode: Episode 3= Sing up or Walk Off

-Upcoming lines-

Bun: I think I broke my hip. Oh wait nothing is broken sorry!

Laser: Yuni for the last time, I will not forgive you!

Quil: Come on, we can't afford for the other team to beat us right?


End file.
